


matchmaker, matchmaker

by biconawa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Oisuga Week 2017, Surprises, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-09 20:51:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11676843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biconawa/pseuds/biconawa
Summary: In which Iwaizumi is the ultimate/reluctant wingman, Kageyama tries to play matchmaker for his dads, Oikawa is desperate and thirsty, and Sugawara abuses smiley faces (but it's okay because he's Sugawara).





	1. (seemingly) unrequited pining

**Author's Note:**

> it's oisuga week, which means i get to THRIVE. the prompt is seemingly unrequited pining, but when i first saw it, i accidentally missed the seemingly part and this turned into an iwasuga for a while haha. 
> 
> anyway so this is my contribution to the fandom, and now i can die happy. it's also on tumblr! check me @dabishiga
> 
> edit: i decided to just make all the prompts connected for one vaguely coherent story

Sugawara is a man of simple tastes. He likes volleyball. He likes his team. He _really_ likes super spicy mapo tofu.

Or at least, that’s what Iwaizumi tells him.

Oikawa googles ‘super spicy mapo tofu’ and cringes at the results. He feels his mouth burning just looking at his now mostly red phone screen. “Iwa, are you _sure_?” he whines, turning his hand to share the results.

Iwaizumi narrows his eyes at him. “Yes, I’m _sure_ , shithead. Why would I lie?” He swats the phone away from his face and returns his attention to notebook. Technically, they’re studying, he for an upcoming math test, Oikawa for…Sugawara.

“He’s too… _soft_ to be eating literal fire. What if he hurts himself? He’s too pretty for that. He should be drinking water, right? He’s so… _refreshing_!” Oikawa sighs longingly. “And it’s not you I’m worried about,” he amends as he analyzes another picture of spicy tofu, distaste clear on his face. “It’s my _precious_ student.”

It takes a moment for Iwaizumi to answer. He finishes writing out an equation before answering, “…Kageyama? He seemed actually pretty excited, though.”

Oikawa makes a sound that’s somewhere between a growl and a scoff. “Baby Tobio would probably stab me if I even made eye contact with his daddy Suga.” His fingers tap violently against the screen. "Selfish! Hogging Sugawara like that... He should have told me how pretty his upperclassman is the first day of school!"

“I can see why,” Iwaizumi mutters under his breath, knowing very well that Oikawa is far too absorbed to either care or notice his insult right now. What’s seven cubed again?

“And, and, I don’t even know why he insists on being so uncooperative all the time! It makes perfect sense for me and Mr. Refreshing to get together. _I_ practically raised Tobio, now _he’s_ practically raising Tobio,” he argues to no one in particular, motioning to himself and out as if Sugawara is in front of him. “We’re like his fucking parents already! Tobio should be _begging_ me to date him!”

Iwaizumi taps his pencil against the paper, thinking about the next step. Oh, right, substitute and plug into the equation. He leans over to double check his answer with Oikawa’s. He finishes his work in record time after all, if only to make time for volleyball. “Shittykawa, just shut up.” He sighs as he sets his notebook to the side. “Also, I didn’t tell Kageyama I was asking for you.”

The speed at which Oikawa’s rage melts off his face is astounding. “What?” His head juts forward in confusion. “That makes sense, considering he blocked me for asking," he ponders. "Wait, so what did you tell him?”

“Nothing?” Iwaizumi blinks. “Ah, wait.” He pulls up his phone and clears his throat before reading his messages aloud. “Tobio, can I ask you about the other setter?”

Oikawa bristles at the fact that Kageyama willingly lets Iwaizumi use his given name. “Ungrateful son.”

Iwaizumi glares, then clears his throat to continue. “Yeah, Sugawara. It’s embarrassing, sorry. Just tell him that someone from Aoba Johsai is interested in him?” He winces. Looking back, he can already see where this is going.

Where there was once Oikawa now sits a husk of the man. His hollow, paper cheeks stretch to whisper, “Iwa. Iwa, that was _really_ vague.”

He winces again. Shit. “Yeah. Sorry,” he tries as sincerely as he can.

“Iwa. Tobio thinks it’s _you_.” Oikawa curls into himself. It doesn’t really work, considering he’s at least six feet tall, but Iwaizumi feels a smidgen bad anyway. “What did you say? Tobio was really excited?” The last part comes out in a broken sob.

Before Iwaizumi can respond, his phone vibrates. “Ah,” he says awkwardly, holding up a finger to Oikawa, whose body is already crumbling away. He’s going to need to clean up all that dust later. “Some unknown number just texted me.”

“What’s it say?” comes his friend’s wispy voice.

“Hey, Iwaizumi! Smiley face. Tobio gave me your number! It’s Sugawa-” He chokes and tries to cover his words with a cough. Alas, Oikawa is already settling his desperate, dying gaze on him.

“Please don’t reply,” he begs. “Say it’s the wrong number. Oh my God.” He gets on his knees and clasps his hands together. “Iwaizumi,” he starts gravely. “Please. He’s so pretty. _I love him_.”

“You don’t even _know_ him!” Iwaizumi complains, kicking Oikawa when he latches onto his legs. His phone vibrates again, tearing a wail from the floor. He reads just to spite Oikawa. “It’s funny, Tobio was so excited about it haha, so I don’t wanna let him down! Smiley face,” he spits.

“He texts cute too!” Oikawa cries. His nails dig into Iwaizumi’s calves. “You don’t deserve that. You’re so mean, you’d probably make him cry with your face!”

Iwaizumi ignores the insult. “Do you want to meet for _coffee_?” he finishes, each word punctuated with a kick. Oikawa finally dislodges from his leg, but at what cost? He’ll be feeling those scratches on his shin until the day he dies. He watches his friend retreat into a fetal position and sighs. He taps away on his phone.

_> That was actually for Oikawa. Sorry for the misunderstanding, Sugawara._

Iwaizumi grumbles as he shows Oikawa his phone screen. “Here, you happy?”

Life slips back into his face. His eyes turn watery, fat tears already trailing down his cheeks. Iwaizumi squints. He thinks he’s sparkling.

“Thank you, Iwa. I always knew you were a true friend,” Oikawa says benevolently.

The phone vibrates. Oikawa’s eyes widen.

“Oi, what’s it say?” Iwaizumi shakes the phone for emphasis.

Oikawa shrivels into a grey husk once more. Even his tears are gone, save for a few wet spots on his carpet. Eugh.

“ _Oikawa_?!” Iwaizumi pulls his phone back and examines the most recent text from Sugawara.

_> nvm._

A rush of air escapes his lips in a sort of shocked laugh. He's almost impressed. Just as he’s about to make some snide comment, another message comes through.

_> haha, jk jk. send me his number! don’t tell him though, i want it to be a surprise :)_

Iwaizumi takes one look at his heartbroken friend and, unbeknownst to Oikawa, grins.

_> You got it._


	2. surprise

When Kageyama shuffles up to Sugawara after practice, he’s expecting the usual question or bashful compliment. What he isn’t expecting is...well, _this_.

“Excuse me, Sugawara,” Kageyama mumbles, words just barely making it past his almost pursed lips. His eyes dart back and forth.

He’s pleasantly surprised to see him making an effort to be social. And, such politeness! He beams proudly as he tosses his bag over his shoulder. “Hi, Kageyama! You need anything before we go home?”

His face turns a remarkably deep shade of red. “Sugawara…”

He smiles, trying to convey his encouragement and patience. It must work, because Kageyama finally maintains direct eye contact.

“Sugawara, are you single?” he blurts out, loud enough that everyone in the gym sucks in a sharp breath of air from shock.

Sugawara blinks. Vaguely, he can register his lips popping open. Shit. Is he confessing? Sugawara turns to Sawamura and Azumane, who both stare, mouths gaping. _Shit_. He laughs lightly, scratching the back of his neck. “Kageyama,” he starts softly. “Are you sure this is the best place to be talking about this?”

Kageyama stares at him. “What?”

He shakes his head. “Never mind that.” He laughs again, mainly because he’s not quite sure what else to do. He’s been confessed to before, but by his own teammate? Wait, actually, there was that one time with Sawamura… He quickly redirects his thoughts back to Kageyama. “I am, actually.”

The way Kageyama’s face lights up eases Sugawara’s mind a little, even if he doesn’t know how to handle this confession. It’s not like Kageyama’s unappealing. He’s endearing and determined and honestly pretty cute. But could Sugawara handle dating a first-year while he leaves for university? Could he handle potential fallout that might affect the team? Could he-

“Iwaizumi from Aoba Johsai is interested in you!” Kageyama all but yells.

With that, the tension that comes with all high school confessions disappears, although it is soon replaced by growing curiosity from all directions. Sugawara’s shoulders visibly sag in relief, then straighten as he processes Kageyama’s words.

“Iwaizumi?” he repeats.

Kageyama nods vigorously, although his expression remains comically serious. “Yes, Iwaizumi Hajime! He’s their ace, and he’s a third year like you.” He whips out his phone. Before Sugawara can even blink, it’s unlocked and flashing pictures of Iwaizumi from his instagram. “He’s very fit, even outside of volleyball, and he’s a strong leader, but also generous, and he’s serious and smart and hardworking.” He pauses. “He goes to the gym.”

Sugawara allows Kageyama to zoom in on a picture of Iwaizumi’s abs. “I can tell,” he says, dumbstruck. “So, you want me to date him?”

Kageyama blushes. “No, _he_ wants to date _you_ ,” he stresses, a flimsy attempt at covering his matchmaking.

“Ah, well, if it means so much to you-” Kageyama protests, but he continues. “-I’ll contact him!”

His teammate barely contains his smile as he relays Iwaizumi’s phone number.

* * *

 Oikawa is a confusing man. He’s relentlessly affectionate and whiny one moment, and then sadistically ruthless the next. He likes volleyball (obviously) and aliens (less obvious). He sings in the shower, and if you point it out, he sings even fucking louder the next time.

Iwaizumi’s words, not his.

Ever since their brief correspondence, thanks to Kageyama’s unwitting assistance, Iwaizumi and Sugawara have taken to planning Oikawa’s date/doom. He isn’t quite sure what to do with Oikawa’s number at first. He wants to text him, but he feels like there’s more potential to the surprise than just that. It might just be his mischievous side coming out, but Iwaizumi’s willingness to prank his friend is just as culpable in their current plans.

“Yeah, Tobio really hates Oikawa,” Iwaizumi confirms over the phone. “Apparently, I made a better team dad.”

“Ah, he really was so excited about setting us up. It’s gonna break his heart even more when he finds out it’s Oikawa,” Sugawara laments. He tries finishing his homework while they talk, but he can’t help but feel too excited to be productive. He is planning a surprise date, after all. “So, really, what’s Oikawa Tooru like? Besides overwhelmingly handsome,” he says in half-jest. He actually is irrationally impressed and perplexed by nice his hair is, even in the middle of a set.

Iwaizumi groans, prompting a giggle from Sugawara. “God, _never_ let him hear you say that. I think his ego would never deflate.” He hums, thinking. “Honestly? He’s probably going to be overly dramatic. Charming to the max. At least, that’s how he usually is with girls.”

“I’m a boy,” Suga points out, amused.

There’s a weary sigh on the other end of the line. “Yeah. Boys, girls, makes no difference to him.”

Sugawara pauses to think. “It’s a surprise, so don’t you think he’d be caught off-guard?”

“...Actually, you’re right. He usually preens for hours in front of the mirror before a date, like the shitty prick he is.” Iwaizumi yawns as he says, “This is gonna be great. Wanna go over it again?”

“Nah, I think I got it. Go to sleep, Iwaizumi.”

Iwaizumi ignored him. “You got his number?”

“Yes, Iwaizumi. Go to sleep, now.”

“Tomorrow, at the cafe?” he presses.

Sugawara sighs, although there is a smile on his face. “ _Good night_ , Iwaizumi.”

“Fine. Make this the worst date ever for my crappy friend,” he says fondly. Sugawara finds the lack of venom in his voice telling of his true relationship with his supposedly “crappy friend.”

“You got it.”

* * *

 Sugawara innocently peers through the glass windows of the cafe. He must paint a suspicious picture, standing outside with a scarf hiding his mouth and a hat pulled over his eyes, because a woman eyes and questions him. As soon as he reveals his bright smile, she melts and wishes him a good day. The encounter reminds him of Azumane, but more along the lines of the opposite probably occurring.

He turns his attention back to his date. Future date. Five minutes in the future date.

Oikawa sits alone, back facing the windows, an empty seat in front of his round table. From where he stands outside, Sugawara can see three-fourths of his face. He seems to be just staring out into space, head propped against the heel of his hand, a finger lazily tapping against his mug. Even resting and unaware, however, he’s just as unnecessarily pretty as any other day. If anything, the informed lack of effort just makes him look...softer. At least he’s not so intimidatingly cool as he is on the court.

Sugawara allows a grin to overtake his face as he texts Oikawa’s number.

_ >hi, oikawa! It’s sugawara, from karasuno? :) iwaizumi gave me your number. _

_ >are you interested in meeting up sometime for coffee? :) _

He watches as Oikawa glances at his phone, looks away, then does a double take. It’s complete with wide eyes revealed in between frantic blinks, a sudden flush to his face that Sugawara’s only familiar with during the height of a game, and frozen, parted lips. He might be teasing him right now, but he’s always open to getting to know people, and Oikawa is looking increasingly endearing in his eyes.

His phones buzzes.

_ >Hey, Sugawara. Of course, I’m fine with anytime. _

He compares Oikawa’s brief text to his actual demeanor. The dissonance is astounding.

_ >well, how about now? ;) _

Oikawa snatches his phone as soon as the message delivers. His face is torn as he stares at it, although the blush is just as prominent.

_ >Really? _

Sugawara walks to the window right behind Oikawa. He’s so focused on his phone, he doesn’t even notice him in his peripheral vision. Suga lightly taps the glass, muffling his laughter when Oikawa’s shoulders visibly jump. Oikawa twists in his chair, slack-jawed as the other man simply waves. He barely registers his phone ringing, bringing it to his ear as he continues staring at Suga, who mimics the motion.

“Hi, Oikawa,” he says. “Sorry about that.”

“Are you _pranking_ me, Mr. Refreshing?” he says, a slight degree of petulance slipping into his voice.

“Refreshing?” Sugawara laughs, light and breathy. “No, no.” He hums. “A little.” At Oikawa’s offended expression, he laughs again and rushes to continue. “But, really, I’d love to get to know you. Also,” he thumbs at his scarf, “it’s a little cold out here.”

Oikawa’s still wary, but Sugawara can see his resolve breaking. He pouts, averts his eyes for a moment. “Fine," he acquiesces with a lift of his chin, the supposed unwillingness dampened by the red blossoming across his cheeks.

The call ends. Sugawara shoots another half-apologetic smile at him and makes for the cafe entrance. In truth, he can’t feel the cold right now, not with this heat spreading across his cheeks.


End file.
